30 Seconds
by SweetLithium
Summary: A female Yauntja has hunted down a bad blood that ruined her clan centuries ago, will Ril'ya finally be able to kill him without the help of a Adjucator? Rated M for violence


Black dreads framed the mask she wore, covering scars in the metal from too many encounters with hardmeats, hissing in annoyance Ril'ya shook her dreads looking for some way to repair the damage to her ship. The steam coming off from the wreckage posed a problem though, she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her face. Growling at this new issue she took her helmet off casting it aside. Squinting Ril'ya's vision improved slightly without having to deal with the damaged mask's visors . She would have that badblood's skull on her belt, no matter how long it took her to hunt the male down.

Most females would be on colonized worlds, bossing around their mates and guarding over young pups , Ril'ya didn't have that chance. A bad blood, this very bad blood she was hunting had stolen that from her .Clicking Ril'ya took the whip off of her belt and continued out of the ship. There wasn't any scans showing hard meat living here, but she was regretting casting a side the mask. Still after what this bad blood did to her, she wanted to see him die with her own two eyes rather than threw a visor.

Walking along the forsaken waste land Ril'ya's dreads rattled giving off some of the heat her body was generating, the temperatures here were extreme even for one of her kind. Something caught her eye, looking down Ril'ya saw the foot print of another Yauntj in the ash covering this planet's surface, kneeling down she gently caressed the imprint studying the blood from it, the scent was off from who she had been hunting, it reeked of authority, Adjudicator authority. Hissing she jumped up stamping out the impression, this was her kill! her hunt! Ril'ya was not going to surrender it to anyone, even a Adjucator . Grimacing she held one hand over the tender scars on her abdomen, light trickles of blood leaked from between her fingers . Wheezing she scampered for what ever shade there was on this rock, and found herself looking at the red cloak of a elder . The body was too badly burned to make out what clan he'd been from, or what gender the weaponry on the corpse was the only hint she had as to it's identity though she presumed male. At her feet more of the blood was pooling, one of the corpse's ankles was nearly cut off from the rope tied around it to the rock formation. He hadn't died like this, the Elder had been strung up then burned to death. Panting Ril'ya lied down in the shadow of the corpse, resting her body, still broken from the crash in the cool filth of his blood.

This place was barely breathable, the volcanic ash in the air ripped at her throat like a warrior's claws threw Oooman flesh. Raising one arm she gripped the limp charred remains of the Elder pawing at the bomb on his wrist, removing it she set it to go off in three hours. With how fresh this corpse was, and how harsh the planet was her prey couldn't of gotten far. Taking a few more moments to rest Ril'ya forced herself back up and continued on her quest.

Time seemed to slow down, Ril'ya couldn't tell if the twin suns above her were moving, or if everything had stood still. In front of her this planet's moon was a brilliant turquoise. She watched a halo form above it before clouds blocked her view. Volcanic vents gave off storms of toxic gases while Ril'ya's eyes and mind were playing tricks on her, forcing her to remember why she'd come to this gods forsaken place, and how she'd failed as a guardian of her clan, but more importantly as a mother.  
Someone had gotten into her clan's mother ship when they weren't supposed to, someone had let the captive queen in the holding decks loose, and someone had massacred her people . Screams had been the only lullaby that night, screams from tormented pups as the young were torn from their mothers and thrown to the captive Hard meat Queen as sacrifices. That was when she'd seen the bad blood responsible for all of it, offering the heart of one of her sisters to the Queen as a male would offer a skull to a female he was infatuated with . Screaming she'd run at him hoping to impale the traitor. What happened next had not been her intention, the Queen had grabbed her, took her feet out from underneath her with a swipe of her tail. That had been the first time she'd seen the bad blood's face, and when he'd ripped her pup from her body.

For the rest of the night Ril'ya had been by the pup's side, fighting off blood loss trying to keep her pup alive.. but it was still so tiny, so small . The Queen had snapped at any of the warriors born from Ril'ya 's clan members who came near the two. She was merely entertainment. Finally after the pup's breathing stopped Ril'ya staggered back, she didn't have anything left to loose it was a sense of duty to prevent this infestation from reaching other ships nearby that drove her actions. Turning off the heat systems on the ship she opened vents meant to be used incase of a fire , almost instantly other ships began leaving, feeling as they sensed the danger coming from the mother ship. Closing her eyes she was about to hit the self destruction command before a faint whimper caught Ril'ya 's attention, turning she watched as one of the unblooded males from her clan tumbled out of a storage compartment, a dead face hugger was hanging from his hand. Running over Ril'ya took out a knife and cut the boy's chest open ripping out the parasite. As bad as her injuries were one of her clan's children has survived the assault. She couldn't forsake him to die as their comrades had. Setting a delayed timer Ril'ya carried the unconscious boy to a escape pod, before climbing in herself after him. Her only hope was that one of the ships still in the area would pick them up...

Ril'ya 's eyes snapped open, the volcanic gases had stopped, giving her a brief though much needed opportunity to catch her breath. The boy had been given over to his father's clan, and given a honorary blooded rank for surviving three days in a expanding hive. Ril'ya herself had lied and said the wound on his chest was a precaution she'd taken to make sure he didn't have a chest buster, not to actually remove one. Standing up on the volcanic world again Ril'ya managed to separate the past from the present for a few more moments. The timer on the explosive from the elder said it had fifty minutes left, she'd wasted almost two hours. Hissing in annoyance Ril'ya scanned the horizon, it was much easier to see at night. Though she was worried about any animal life on this rock . Continuing on her way she let her mind wander back to the boy she'd saved , he'd survived the ordeal and his injuries, gotten himself accepted into a new clan away from the horrors of his children and disapproving looks from his father's for not being able to save any of the other pups. She was the only part of his past he hadn't forsaken, he hadn't tried to forget. They hardly spoke anymore, not since a century ago when she found out the bad blood hadn't perished in the bomb on the mother ship. That was when her quest for vengeance, to restore her clan's honor and stop the ghosts screaming for retribution in her mind. Ril'ya had tried to move on, she'd taken a mate, found a new clan even. But the scars were too deep. She couldn't carry a pup the bad blood had stolen all of her children from her. Abandoning her new home Ril'ya's only purpose was revenge.

Forty seven minutes were left on the time. Looking out Ril'ya strained her eyes picking out a shadow, soon more details became apparent, dreadlocks, rough textured skin under the black cloak, and a breather mask designed for this type of environment. She waited patiently , watching the time go down. Ril'ya had to make sure there was enough time for her to keep up with her prey before any unexpected injuries took their toll, and that she would have enough time to send a goodbye to the clan brother she'd rescued all those years ago.

Walking up Ril'ya stood behind the bad blood, from the way his breathing quivered she could tell he knew she was there, "After all this time...you still seek to avenge for what I did to you? For what I did to your child? I thought you would of found me years ago..." Staying silent Ril'ya took the whip and lashed it across the bad blood, the taste of her own blood in her mouth greeted her as he struck her hard with a well placed kick. Looking at the face that had been haunting her nightmares for centuries Ril'ya saw nothing reflected in his eyes, a cold dead white gaze. Glancing at the time again she closed her eyes again. Seven minutes, seven minutes and this is all over. Bringing the whip down again she tackled the bad blood to the ground Ignoring the pain in her side as his talons tore at her, trying to get the enraged female off Ril'ya watched his eyes show fear, for the first time as he watched the seconds count down 30,29,28,27 Ril'ya just closed her eyes waiting for the end. _Goodbye..._


End file.
